


Just a Friend to you

by Love_Creeps



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Creeps/pseuds/Love_Creeps
Summary: Am i really just a friend to you? or are we more then "just a friend" I would love if we were





	

**_Oh, oh, oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Why you gotta hug me Like that every time you see me?_ **

 

I walked into Enoch basement and when Enoch saw me his eyes brighten up which rarely happens and he stood up and stop what he did, and hugged me close 

"hey Horace," he said as he pulled away from the hug that hug isn't one you give friends but someone you love he really killing me

**_Why you always making me laugh_ **

   Enoch told a joke a laughed like I never laugh like this around  others with Enoch I let a real laugh out, I didn't notice the way Enoch looked me with the blush across his cheeks.

**_Swear you're catching feeling_ ** s 

I stared at Enoch with a dreamy look wishing we were more and then he saw me. I don't know how look he knew god, I hope he doesn't know I was staring at him 

**_I loved you from the start_ **

am in love with Enoch, I don't know when it started oh wait I do when I first came into miss P care when I first saw Enoch my heart when fast his messy blond hair and his dark brown eyes, even those awful clothes his wears he looks amazing in my eyes.

**_So it breaks my heart_ **

**_When you say I'm just a friend to you_ **

"you're my friend right?" Enoch looks at me with his dreamy brown eyes 

"yeah, we are " I looked at him I smiled even though my heart is telling me not to smile my heart had shattered.

**_'Cause friends don't do the things we do_ **

it started a few weeks ago...Enoch kissed me and now it happens every single night just like the loop kisses me at the same time, yet he still calls me "just a friend"...I don't think friends  kiss each other 

**_Everybody knows you love me too_ **

"hey I think Enoch likes you," Millard said as

"yeah I know we are friends,"I told him 

"no no!"Millard you could hear  the frustrated in his voice

"he like likes you! it so easy to tell the way he looks at you" Millard told me 

"we are just friends, nothing more" I said to Millard it hurt to say it was true but it still hurt 

**_Tryna be careful with the words I use I say it 'cause I'm dying to_ **

I try not to give away my feeling whenever I feel myself to giving away my feeling for Enoch I bites my bottom lip, Enoch  would notice this every time always wondering why he always did that when there alone 

**_I'm so much more than just a friend to you_ **

as Enoch and I sat together I have a feeling we are more than friends the way we act he would hug me close like you do to a lover or kiss me randomly I really wish I knew what was going on in Enoch's head but I do know that we are much more than just "friends".

**_Mmm, mmm, mmm When there're other people around_ **

**_You never wanna kiss me_ **

we are around the others and I wanted to kiss Enoch and he looked like he wanted to kiss me too.... he looked at me and said in my ear it gave me shivers

"we can't kiss in front of them....." he said and then went back to whatever he was doing  

I wouldn't care who was here I would kiss even tho I would be embarrassed. 

**_You tell me it's too late to hang out_ **

I went to Enoch room late at night I had a nightmare and I happen not to wake up anyone,so I went to Enoch so, I wouldn't be alone and he said it was late he didn't want to be bothered even by me so I left 

**_Then you say you miss me_ **

the next day Enoch whisper to me saying he missed me last night if he missed me maybe he should have said stayed! 

**_And I loved you from the start_ **

I really did fall for this guy when I first saw him it took me some time before I really realized it. 

**_So it breaks my heart When you say I'm just a friend to you_ **

"you're the first friend I really ever had," Enoch said as he worked on his puppet 

"well there was victor...but his not here anymore" he added...I don't want to befriend I want to be more I wanted to say it, I bit my lip

"your one of my best friends,"I said Enoch it really did hurt but we are friend so, I guess am fine......

**_Cause friends don't do the things we do_ **

Enoch and I were kissing in his room he had pinned me against the wall why are we doing this if we are just friend?.I don't care right now the feeling of Enoch's lips against mine feels amazing

**_Everybody knows you love me too_ **

"you know Enoch like likes you?" Hugh said 

"you know you're the second person to tell me that," I said as I looked up at Hugh I was sitting by a tree reading a book

"I know Millard right?"Hugh said I nodded

"everyone knows he likes you!" Hugh said as his bees buzzed around him

"we are JUST friends..." I mumbled, as I looked back at my book.I heard Hugh sighed and left 

**_Tryna be careful with the words I use I say it 'cause I'm dying t_ ** o  

I almost said I love you to Enoch.lately, I haven't been careful with the words around Enoch. I don't know how much I can deal with this before the words " I love you"you fall from my lips.

**_I'm so much more than just a friend to you_ **

I was laying on the grass and you can guess i was thinking of Enoch that all that has been on my mind lately even my dreams been filled with Enoch good ones and even bad ones as I think about What we have done and the way he looks at me and not dense at all I can see that he likes me....we are much more than just friends...

**_You-oh-oh-oh-oh ,You-oh-oh-oh-oh,You-oh-oh-oh-oh,You-oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

Enoch that named echoed in my had him that all I thought about more than Every before why? why him his always Grumpy yet his kind when he wants to be I could just scream he confused me so much. I was laying on my bed thinking of him! oh, bird I already said that, look what you have done to me, Enoch! 

**_You say I'm just a friend to you_ **

"Enoch, can I ask you something?" I asked Enoch as he worked on his clay men 

"yeah what is it?" he said as he stops and looked at me

"what are we?" I asked unsure if I should ask. he paused like his unsure of the answer 

"friends...yeah we are just friends....."he said not looking at me...I see so we are JUST friends.... I sighed sadly 

You say I'm just a friend to you

**_Friends don't do the things we do_ **

We kiss, cuddle and we hug things most “friends” would do. I guess hugging is kinda normal 

But still! They way we act together when no one is around is much different than friends 

**_Everybody knows you love me too_ **

I was “kidnaped” by everyone and the stare at me

“Enoch likes you, you  like him too?” Emma said as she looked at me

“We are just friend!” I yelled a little back 

“I say you two kissing is that really what friends do?”it was Millard

“We are not together! We will never be anything more!” I said as I moved for the door and left

**_I tried to be careful with the words I use I say it 'cause I'm dying to_ **

Like always I bite my tongue not saying my true feelings for Enoch it hard when you and the person that you like are so close to the person 

**_I'm so much more than just a friend to you_ **

I was by a tree leaning against the tree sighing….am going to tell him that am more than just a friend to Enoch my heart raced as I thinking of what I would say I couldn't just say “I love you, Enoch!” I couldn't say that my mouth closed when I tried saying it out loud even to myself    

**_A friend to you A friend to you A friend to you_ **

“A friend to you” is what echoed in my head as I walk to the Enoch basement I  was breathing heavy as I was in front of the door my head shaking “a friend to you”  repeated in my head

I knocked on the door   
“Who is it?” Enoch said annoyed from the inside of the door

“I-t m-e”I stuttered out shaking even more than before 

“Oh you can come in Horace,” he said I opened the door I looked at Enoch who was working on a puppet like always when I walked in he looked up 

“C-an we ta-lk” my voice broke even more

“Yeah I guess?” he said as he turned to me

“I do-n’t we can't be friends”I said no no that came out wrong! he looked a bit hurt

“No no no! That’s not what I meant!” I yelled

“God doesn't need to yell” he sighed

“What do you mean” he added 

“I don't want to be “just a friend to you” I mumbled 

“You don't?”Enoch stood up and walked to me , he lets his hand go to my cheek.

“Ye-ah,” I said as I leaned into his hand 

“What do you to be?” he asked 

“Be m-in-e” I stuttered out, even more, all Enoch did was lean in and kisses me.I wrapped my arms around the back of Enoch’s neck, his arm goes around my waist.

“I will be yours if you're mine,” he said when he pulled away.

“Am, ok with that” I said as I cried a little and he brings me closer   
“Am not just a friend to you” I add he smiled one I've never seen he seemed happy

 

**Author's Note:**

> just a friend to you lyrics are Meghan Trainor


End file.
